Stringing life together
by Pottedthistles
Summary: Shizuka has just moved back to Domino. With Yugi and the gang just settling back to normal life after Atem is finally laid to rest. Kaiba Corp is brewing something that could turn their world upside-down. Will Yugi and the gang ever get a peaceful life?
1. Chapter 1

Shizuka lay on her bed, sprawled out and let a sigh escape her lips. This was the first day in a week and a half that she felt relaxed. She, her mother and grandmother had recently moved to Domino, well to a small fishing village just on the outskirts. With unpacking and Jonouchi and his friends inviting themselves over it took a toll on her. Not that she didn't want them around. It was just that she had become frailer since seeing them last. The half open balcony door let itself in a warm summer breeze that caressed her bare legs as the sheer white curtains danced along. As much as she wanted to lay there and stare up at that wooden ceiling, she had to be somewhere. Draping her legs over the edge of the bed, she sat herself up and took in a long stretch. Today would be a long day.

Grabbing her bag and unwrinkling her white sundress and faded beige cardigan then putting on her over the knee black stockings, she made her way to her dresser. Picking up her crystal butterfly pins, she grabbed her overgrown bangs and swept them to the side. Pinning them into her pale strawberry blonde hair. Her hair had gotten much longer in the past two years, but only recently had her hair lightened up along with her eyes. Their dark hazel had now become a pale leafy green. Her mother and grandmother usually brushed it off as a family or age related thing. Usually pointing out Jonouchi's blonde hair. She though was disturbed by it. After applying some make up she looked at the mirror. After grimacing slightly at her own reflection she put some make up in her bag and walked downstairs. Meeting her at the bottom short wrinkled old woman. With a constant scowl and an appearance that looked like her life decisions had been etched on her face, one angry look from her would fill people in terror. Not to Shizuka though, to her she was just nanny. Shizuka bowed to the tiny woman and smiled.

"Morning nanny, I hope you slept well."

"Hmph" she grumbled. "How can anyone sleep in this weather? I was sweating like a pig in a bacon factory!" Shizuka just giggled and the old woman gave her a mischievous grin. She walked over to the small kitchen where she picked up a tin of pastries. This made the ears cock of a large black labrador who had until been laying peacefully on ground. He walked over and sat by her tail wagging. "No Michi," Shizuka said. "These aren't for you." Michi skulked off over to nanny, who had been staring at Shizuka this entire time.

"You're looking lovely. So where is my little dove flying off to today? she said as Shizuka was about to put a tin of pastries in her bag. She clutched the flower laden tin to her body as she broke eye contact with her grandmother.

"Oh! Um, I'm just visiting Jonouchi. He's showing me the city." she slightly warbled as her nails delicately scratched the tin box. She wasn't lying really, but she was omitting some truth and she knew nanny knew. The woman was a cunning old snake, that could pierce through the mind of anyone who came in her way. Well that and Shizuka was god awful a keeping her true motives hidden. She could feel it, the guilt bubbling up in her chest. She couldn't hold it in any longer she..

"I'm actually going to Mai's big birthday party later and Jonouchi's taking me and I really wanna go!" the girl spat out at a rapid rate. " Please don't tell mom, she'd freak if she knew!" Her grandmother just stared at her for a moment. Probably because at how quickly she crumbled over this. Then just let out a cackling laugh. "Darling that's not something to worry about. Actually I think this is great." Nanny said. " Nori needs to stop mother henning you all the time."

Shizuka let out a sigh of relief even though she knew her grandmother would approve. She knew this was who Jonouchi got his personality from. The only difference was that nanny had years of wisdom and cunning in that mischievious head of hers where as he big brother…well, not so much. "Thank you nanny. Uh, where is mom actually?" Nanny walked over to the couch and plopped herself down.

"Well, she's in the garden talking to some huge hottie outside." she dramatically cooed.

"Nanny…" Shizuka whined as she cringed.

"What? I'm a woman too Tsuki. I still gaze at a looker when I see one." Shizuka just cringed some more as her grandmother laughed. "Ok well he would be if he didn't look so pissed off." Shizuka just stared at her then a revelation hit her. She raced towards the window beside the door and looked out the window in horror. It was him. The main reason she was so stressed over this week, the reason Jonouchi and her mother were at eachothers necks for half the week. Her mother's boss.

"Oh God its Kaiba…" said aloud to herself. Nanny turned her head to Shizuka.

"Kaiba? Wait that's Seto Kaiba!" Nanny said as she made her way to the window a grin plastered on her face. "Now this is interesting." The elderly woman looked the window, going on her tip toes to get a better view. "What do you think they're talking about?" she asked.

"I dunno…" Shizuka quietly replied, completely perplexed at the image that she was staring at. "But I think he's smiling."

"Smiling?! Well that's the scowliest looking smile I've ever seen."

"No I'm pretty sure he's smiling. I don't know what's more unsettling this or his regular look." she laughed. "I wonder what they are talking about?"

Nanny smirked as she went for the door. "Well lets find out, shall we?"

"Nanny no!" Shizuka yelled as she tried to stop her, but it was too late. Nanny opened the door swiftly and with enough force that both Kaiba and her mother both looked to see where the commotion had come from. What they saw was a small docile old lady smiling sweetly and a teenage girl, mouth slightly agape face pale in mild shock. When her mother took in the situation, she smiled to them and waved.

"Shizuka!" she called "Come over here, there is someone I want you to meet." The girl stood motionless for a second before turning to put on her brown loafers. She noticed her grandmother putting on her sandals. There was no way she would follow her out, oh no wait she would! She was the cause of all this and now she was going to make meeting Kaiba even more unbearable. Just for her own amusement.

"You weren't invited." Shizuka grumbled. Trying to keep her rage in hidden, not wanting her grandmother to see that she had gotten to her. Of course Shizuka was as easy to read as a children's book so she deep down knew that her granny was great delight in this, which made Shizuka even angrier. "Now now Tsuki, I can't have you meet a strange man unescorted." she cooed, her face still painted with that aggravatingly sweet smile. Shizuka puffed out her cheeks pursing her lips tightly, wanting to swear the woman out to the high heavens. She couldn't though, besides getting in trouble she knew that if nanny wanted to do something there was no way of getting her out of it. She was tagging along no matter what. So she let out a stressed sigh deflating her cheeks.

"Oh that was good Tsuki, now it looks like you're blushing like a school girl. Perfect!" Nanny said this time with a glint in her eye. Shizuka ignored it or at least tried to and walked past her out the door, trying to keep distance from her. Nanny was making that feat hard though. Shizuka kept her head down looking at the box she had kept holding this entire time. By the time she got there her crimson blush had just gotten redder. Her mother looked at Shizuka and knew immediatly what was going on. Nori decided to make this quick.

"Mr Kai-"

"My goodness Shizuka! I knew you were eager to meet this Seto Kaiba you keep talking about, but you almost broke the door back there." Nanny interjected sweetly. Shizuka's gaze on the box broke as she glowered at her. Nori was giving her mother a death look in her mind but kept her composure. She looked up at Mr Kaiba who seemed to be wearing a poker face over the whole situation, so she continued. Hopefully with no interruption this time.

"I'm sorry Mr Kaiba." Nori apologised. "As I was saying, this is my daughter Shizuka," let out a small sigh. "And my mother, Kotone." Shizuka immediately bowed low while her grandmother did a small bow. Kaiba of course did not return it much to nanny's annoyance.

"Um, we are so grateful that you hired my mother."Shizuka shakily said, still bowing. "She's a very hard worker and-"

"Ms Kawai," Kaiba cut in. Looking up at Kaiba for the first time during this meeting. 'Ms Kawai?' she thought to herself. "Your mother is an outstanding employee. The Kaiba cooperation is proud to have her as part of our staff." Nori thanked him for his generous compliment. Generous it was. Shizuka had never seen Kaiba ever been respectable to anyone before so a compliment on top of that? Where pigs going to fly by next? "You know, I remember you Ms Kawai." He said staring down at her. Shizuka jumped when he mentioned that. She was in trouble now…or was she? His eyes piercing through her didn't seem to hold contempt, neither did his tone of voice. In fact he seemed almost jovial when he said it, almost. It made no sense, especially after the events that happened during battle city.

"I-"

"Oh you're right!" Shizuka's mother interuppted. "That must feel like lifetimes ago." Shizuka just wanted to leave at this point everyone was making her uncomfortable and interrupting eachother so it was time to get the hell out of there. Quickly she bowed to Kaiba again. "It was a pleasure meeting you again, but I must get going." Her mother looked at her watch. "Oh goodness I forgot, you'll miss your train if you don't leave soon." Shizuka was about to turn heel and leave when her mother said. "Mr Kaiba would you like to taste what Shizuka baked last night?"

"Oh yes!" Her grandmother said "She put so much effort into making I'm sure she would be thrilled if you tried one." Shizuka glared a little at her grandmother and looked at Kaiba. He just simply nodded his head in approval to their request. Gingerly she opened the tin to reveal macaroons of many colours lined up neatly. He took a pale yellow one and ate it. Shizuka just closed the tin paying no heed to Kaiba as her mother up at looked him in anticipation as to what he would think. "This is quite delicious Ms Kawai." he smirked slightly. "I think I should hire you as my bakery chef."

Shizuka just stared at him, shocked. 'He complimenting me?! Was he having a joke with me?' she was simply bewildered at this entire affair. There must have been an anterior motive to all this. A cruel joke that she wasn't getting the punchline of. Her mother smiled at her. "See, I told you they were good."

"I must go, thank you for the compliment Mr Kaiba. Goodbye." and with that she fled off to the train station. She could hear her mother called out to her to slow down, but she blanked it out. She needed to escape from that surreal scene. Today really was going to be a long day. Hopefully he would think she was crazy after her grandmother made a mockery of her and avoid her. What she didn't know is that Kaiba's gaze never left her running figure until she could no longer be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to give some ages

Shizuka:16

Jonouchi, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Hayami, Seto: 18

Mai: 22

Mokuba:14

Nori/Shizukas mom: 48

Nanny/ grandmother: 70

Chiyoko:34

People are peculiar creatures. We often throw them into stereotypical boxes. Judge them for their actions but not so much as to what the triggered the action. If you're in a coffee shop and you see a grumpy customer being impatient to the staff you usually just see them as an asshole. You have condensed their entire existence into a simple bit sized chunk that is easy to swallow and accept. Where as if you were that customer you usually have an excuse for that. Maybe you're in a rush to work,under stress and worried about being let go from your job with a family to feed. Maybe you're a hard working student failing your exams no matter how hard you study. Maybe your health is deteriorating and scared about what the future will bring. People aren't black and white. They move around in the different shades of grey and each person is living their own adventure. Just as real as yours.

Shizuka was pondering these thoughts as she looked out the train window thinking about Kaiba. He was surely just as complex as everyone else and not just the jerk she thought she saw and word of mouth had told her. She didn't know him though so she would probably never know. As the train called out her stop and came to a halt she hopped off and began to look for her brother. She didn't have to wait long before she saw her brother. He was racing towards her, both arms waving at her erratically. A goofy grin was plastered on his face as he roared out her name causing many people to turn and stare at him. Shizuka ran to close the gap quickly hoping he would quieten down. Jonouchi pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around. When he let her go she nearly lost balance, but Jonouchi both her hand as she almost fell back. "Don't worry, I got ya." He assured her, smiling gently. "I know you do." she replied cheerfully.

"Kastuya, you shouldn't run off like that! You're the one who said we should stick together." It was Anzu with Yugi just about catching up to them. Jonouchi jumped when she yelled at him. He turned around and smiled. "Ya sorry Anzu, I was just so excited when I saw Shizuka that I guess I forgot about all that." He apologised scratching his head.

"Nothing new there." Anzu replied in jest.

"You were like a charging bull!" Laughed Yugi who had now caught up. "I thought you were going to knock poor Shizuka to the floor."

"He almost did." Shizuka giggled.

"Heeey!"

"But you saved me in the end!"

"Ya saved you from himself" Anzu joked. Joey just stuck his tongue out at Anzu and she returned it back at him. Yugi just smiled at the whole situation. Shizuka was smiling too. She missed the banter and what it felt like to be a normal teenager, having friends. Hopefully they saw her as a friend and not just Jonouchi's little sister. So badly she wanted to connect with people be part of a group to call her own. After all for years it was only her, her mother, grandmother and aunt. Her aunt…She felt a hollow pain in her chest whenever she thought of her and Shizuka's smile began to crack. 'No…I mustn't cry, I promised I wouldn't cry…'

"Uh, Shizuka are you ok?" Yugi said. The other two stopped their bickering and turned to look at her. The young girl felt trapped. Her feelings were going to ruin everything. Who wants to be friends with a weak sad girl? It would just bring them down. She needed to happy, sweet and fun. She painted a smile on her face and laughed. "I'm fine, you guys really! Nanny just pulled a prank on me today and I was just thinking of a way to get back at her." The other's just looked at themselves.

"Nanny! That sneeky witch! Well come up with a prank to beat all!" Jonouchi roared enthusiastically. The other two looked a little less than convinced but let it drop. They began to walk to the entrance of the station talking, laughing and cringing at all the jokes and prank nanny had pulled on them the past week. Jonouchi and Honda being the primary victims to most of them. Shizuka stopped when they got outside. Skyscrapers towered over her and the city was bursting with people. The city had changed so much since she was a child. Shizuka asked to go to an arts and crafts store before they get something to eat. As they went through the bustling streets, Jonouchi kept a hold of Shizuka's hand so she wouldn't get lost. She wasn't impressed by this, being tallied around like a child but went along with it for peace's sake.

There was many distractions along the way. Anzu dragged everyone into a few clothing stores much to Jonouchi's dismay. Unfortunately Anzu was then being dragged around gaming stores. Eventually Shizuka, finally made it to the crafts store. She picked out golden shimmering wrapping paper and purple ribbon, with a box to put the macaroons in. The day was starting to taking its toll on Shizuka and Jonouchi could tell. Her eyes were drooping, her walk had become slower and it looked like her head was weighing on her shoulders. So they agreed to go to the nearest restaurant they could find. Luckily there was one on the same street. When they entered Shizuka was invited with the aroma of baked goods and coffee. The place had a modern but cosy feel. When they were taken to their booth Shizuka exhaled in relief as she flopped down on the seat. It felt so good to be off her feet. Before she could relax though she decided to wrap up her present. The group watched as she put the pastries in the box wrapped it up and finished with a purple bow.

"Is that what you go Mai?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, um yes. I made them last night. Jonouchi said they were her favourite…what did you guys get?"

"I got her her a rare card that would go with her deck" Yugi commented.

"And I also go a her a card that would help that card" Jonouchi chimed in, "Along with earrings, that woman loves her earrings."

"I got her some lipsticks and a gift card from her favourite make up brand."

"They're amazing gifts." Shizuka smiled though revealing some insecurity, now feeling a little silly over the mediocrity of her own present. The others could tell.

"So is yours!" Yugi replied.

"You put your heart into creating something she loves." Anzu beamed, her eyes glittering in the same way she would talk about friendship. "Mai will love it!" Jonouchi crossed his arms and nodded in agreement confidently to their comments. "Ya even if your present sucked she'd love it!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Joey!" Anzu snapped.

"Wha? I was givin her a compliment."

"Not like that! Jeez no wonder you suck with women."

Shizuka and Yugi just giggled at them arguing. Eventhough she was exhausted, the fun she was having was lifting her spirits and revived some life back into her. Her and Yugi began talking ignoring the banter beside them. He retold her of all the journeys he had while she was away. She giggled when she remembered seeing Honda call out to her on the T.V. during the Grand Championship. Yugi spoke about him missing Atem, but that his friends helped him through it. He didn't have to go through it alone. That struck a chord with Shizuka. She felt he was talking more about her then himself at that moment. She nodded understanding him, though she felt she wasn't ready to be vulnerable. After that he continued on saying that it felt funny with everything going back to normal, but he was happy she would be returning to school with them in the fall. It felt like the gang was properly back together now. Shizuka's eyes lit up when he said that. She was considered a member of their group. A real friend. She felt warm in her chest. The happiness of being accepted was bursting inside her.

"Thank you." Shizuka said quietly as she put her hand to her chest, absolutely beaming. It took all of her power to hold back the tears. Yugi just smiled and nodded understanding what she meant. No wonder Anzu was crushing on him and Jonouchi respected him greatly. He was mature beyond his years, kind and genuine. Her heart began to flutter a bit. Feeling a little embarrassed she folded her hand on her lap and focused on the bickering two at the table. When the food came the squabbling abruptly stopped, mainly because Jonouchi forgot about it the second he saw the food.

Jonouchi dove into the pizza head first, be damned of any table etiquette. Shizuka just smiled at her brother as Yugi and Anzu hastily took a slice before Jonouchi devoured the thing whole. Shizuka was struggling to eat her slice, not that she didn't want to eat it, but she had trouble eating. Now though in the past few months with her health deteriorating it was a struggle to just try to eat. Jonouchi only noticed as he came up to finally breathe, how little she had eaten.

"Sis, come on. You can do it. You need to eat more or else you'll have no energy." He frowned with a hint of concern in his voice. Her brother was right, but she wish he hadn't said it in-front of Anzu and Yugi. She felt a little humiliated. "I'm sorry, I'll try harder." she smiled weakly, trying to take a bigger bite out of her slice. After eating they agreed to take a taxi to the venue Mai's party was taking place. When they arrived Shizuka was in awe of this ritzy hotel. "How can Mai afford this place?" she said.

"Oh, Mai is loaded!" Jonouchi said

"And she's been the most sought out fashion designer in this country for a while." Yugi chimmed in.

"And I guess it doesn't hurt her being close friends with the daughter of the CEO of this hotel chain." Anzu added. Shizuka was entranced by it all. It seemed to take alot of its the design from the Belle Epoque era. She was so fixated on the massive golden chandelier above her head that she jumped when Anzu gave her a pat on the shoulder, escorting her to an elevator.

After a few floors the elevator doors opened to reveal a grand dining room. The room had many white arches that curved up into the landscape painted roof and reached to the grand golden chandeliers. At the centre of the room was a circular bar which many barmen were serving elaborate drinks. At the left were large doors leading out to balconies, were some people were chatting and smoking. Many were dancing in the open area behind the bar. In the back of the room was a massive ornate mirror with Mai's cake in front of it. It was a beautiful royal purple six tier cake with delicate golden designs on it. Gorgeous flowers burst out though the cake breaking up the tiers and hiding the cakes stands. To the right was a table full of presents.

"Let's say Happy Birthday to Mai and have some fun!" Joey grinned. They ran up to Mai with Shizuka trying to catch up to them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAI!" the three friends yelled in unison, just before Shizuka caught up to them. "Where were you guys? Mai pouted. "I've been waiting forever for you!" Looking mainly at Jonouchi when she said it. "Ah ya, sorry Mai. We had ta make a stop before we got ere" he apologised while scratching his head. "It's ok, you're here now." she said softly. All four piled into a big group hug, with Mai's arms wrapped around Jonouchi. Shizuka looked on, warmed by the reunion, but feeling a bit awkward waiting behind them.

When Mai opened her eyes she saw a lithe girl blushing shyly behind Jonouchi. "Shizuka!" she gasped in whisper. She pushed Jonouchi away nearly knocking over Yugi. Anzu ran over to grab them before they toppled over. "What gives M-" but Jonouchi was calmly hushed by Yugi who motioned at him to just watch.

Mai just stared at the girl for a moment. Her mauve eyes looked softly into pale leafy ones. Mai walked over and lovingly embraced the girl. Shizuka returned it, trying to keep a hold of her gift. "I'm so happy you're here." Mai softly commented as she broke the embrace, putting her hands on Shizuka's shoulders. "Me too." Shizuka smiled back. Mai turned her head and called out to the other three who had been standing there watching. "Hey is this the surprise you mentioned?"

Jonouchi just looked dumbfounded, "Wha?N-" but Anzu elbowed him in the arm before he could finish that. "Surprise!" Anzu and Yugi called out together with Jonouchi awkwardly joining in after them. Mai sweetly smiled "Thank you…Oh, Otogi and Honda are here. Honda was looking a little lost, why don't you find him while I catch up with Shizuka for a three nodded with Jonouchi still slightly confused and laid their gifts on the table and when to find poor Honda. Jonouchi's brow furrowed, still confused. Yugi noticed his friends struggle grasp what was going on so he asked.

"What wrong Jonouchi?"

"Well Yug, I thought the cards were the surprise."he whispered. Both Anzu and Yugi just looked at him as if he had two head with not a brain between them.

"Are you serious?!" groaned Anzu as she placed her delicate hand on her face. "We planned it so Mai wouldn't know Shizuka would be there, like, oh I don't know a surprise!"

" Ya Jonouchi you kinda missed the ball on this one" Yugi laughed.

"Ya, ya whateva…wait is that Honda over there? The trio looked and tall pointy haired young man, looking lost and a little overwhelmed in a sea of strangers. They raced over there to greet him.

"You've changed so much since I last saw you! Your hair and your eyes; have you grown taller?" Mai gushed, "Well you have certainly gotten even more beautiful since I last saw you. You'll have all boys after you!" Shizuka squirmed a little blushing feverishly. She never knew how to take a real compliment. She didn't know what to she just handed Mai her gift. "I um, uh, baked these for you…I hope you like them." she peeped meekly. Mai looked at the gift and untied the purple bow. She smiled at how Shizuka remembered her favourite colours. I guess she knew it was pretty obvious what colours she favoured, but the sentiment made her happy nonetheless. As she unwrapped the shimmering golden package and opened the box her eyes lit up.

"Macaroons, I love these. Did a certain blonde birdy tell you they were my favourite? She winked at Shizuka as she took a rose flavoured one and began to eat one.

"Maybe, maybe not." Shizuka coyly replied.

"Mmm these are so good!" Mai munched away. "I hope your brother didn't get his greedy paws into them." chuckling to Shizuka.

"Not a chance!" She laughed back, then grimaced. " But Kaiba took one." The second she uttered his name put her hands to her mouth and froze. 'Shit, Shit, SHIT!' she thought to herself. She wanted to keep that on the low and now she blurted it out to a tipsy Mai! She hoped Mai didn't hear that.

"What a selfish thieving bastard that guy." Mai chuckled, but then it hit her. "Wait what! Kaiba?!" Shizuka just stared on, still frozen as Mai sobered to reality of what Shizuka had said. She was in trouble now, or she would've been if not for some dark haired beauty swooped in and gave her a get out of jail free card.

"Mai I've told you not to be so hard on Seto. He's more complex than that." the mysterious girl uttered smoothly. Shizuka just looked at her in awe. She was tall and slender, but perfectly proportioned with beautiful ivory skin. Her silky long hair was amazingly straight and sharp but sway beautifully as she moved, with the exception of her straight sharp bang above her eyebrows that never moved an inch. Her sharp eyes were softened with beautiful dove gray irises and sweeping long lashes. To Shizuka she was the epitome of beauty.

"Ya ya." Mai chuckled. "After a few shots you'll be talking differently!"

"Oh hush up Mai!" the mystery girl laughed back, lightly punching Mai in the arm.

"Oh Shizuka!"Mai said just remembering the younger girl was there. "This is Hayami Oshiro. Her father owns this place"

Shizuka bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Oshiro. I am Shizuka Kawai."

"She's also Jonouchi's little sister." Mai chimed in.

Hayumi's eyes widened as her jaw went slack. "Really? That's amazing, you seem so different."

"Ya we get that alot."

"Well a sister of Jonouchi is a friend of mine." Hayami grinned. "Now lets get this birthday shots, open bar on me! Will you be joining us Shizuka?"

"O-oh no. Thank you," Shizuka stammered. "I better find my brother, also I'm underage."

Hayami just smirked. "Me too, but suit yourself, see ya later Shizuka." And with that turned heel with Mai and walked over to the bar. Shizuka just stared on for a few seconds. She was about to look for her brother, but didn't even have to move. Jonouchi was at the bar, red in the face laughing loudly with Honda and Otogi and a blonde girl quietly wrapped around him. Otogi's girlfriend maybe?

Hayami seemed to be serving everyone shots. She noticed everyone there giggling like a gaggle of geese when she saw her brother putting the moves on Mai and her playfully teasing him. Shizuka grimaced, this was so embarrassing. She hoped her mom wouldn't call Jonouchi tonight. They all seemed so boisterous for her so she decided to look for Anzu and Yugi. She saw them alone sitting, blushing as they were talking. She felt a small sinking feeling when she saw them together but she brushed it off. It was obvious they only wanted each others company right now. Now Shizuka was the one who was lost in a sea of strangers. Looking over at one of the lonely balconies, she decided to get some air. The full moon was beginning to lift itself up into the sky. If there was one thing Shizuka missed about rural life it was the beauty of the night sky. Still, the moon was still here to keep her company. She was so transfixed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone else walk out onto the balcony.

"Needed a breather too?" Shizuka was zapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to see who it was. A boy about her height with black messy hair to his shoulders and dark royal purple eyes was smiling at her. "Mokuba?" she said unsure.

"It's been a long time Shizuka." he replied scratching his nose while smiling.

"I almost didn't recognised you, you've changed so much!"

"I could say the same about you!" The two began catching up as if they were best friends who hadn't seen eachother in a few months. Mokuba was telling her about the advancement with Kaiba Corp and the crazy adventures along the way. He also noted that he would be attending Domino high in the fall skipping ahead a few grades. Seto wasn't at the party to Shizuka's relief and much to Mokuba's annoyance. Speaking of Seto, mentioned about everything that happened this morning to which Mokuba burst out laughing. He mentioned that that was so out of character for Seto, but that he did seem happier when her mom started working for him. Mokuba was too he thought her mother was amazing. Both Kaiba brother seemed to be enamoured by her mother. She was about to ask why until Jonouchi barged onto the patio. With the gang peaking their heads out from behind the door.

"Will everyone stop interrupting eachother today!"Shizuka cried. Which stopped Jonouchi in his tracks and left Mokuba baffled.

"Ya stop interruptin me ya guys!" Jonouchi yelled back at the door then turned to Shizuka. "Did Kaiba meet ya today?" he slurred.

"And who told you that?" Shizuka snapped annoyingly, well snappy for Shizuka. She knew well who told him, looking for Mai who was now hiding behind the wall.

"Dat don matter." he hicupped. "Is it true?"

Shizuka was trying to think of a way to cover her ass. It wasn't her fault Kaiba visited her mom. Why should should be in trouble for this. Before she knew though, Mokuba turned straight to Jonouchi, eyes forlorn in grief.

"It's true Jonouchi." he declared mournfully. "I'm afraid I was the one that ate Mai's macaroon." Shizuka had to turn from them immediately. Not really because of how bad a liar she was, but because she was she was going to start laughing at how dramatic Mokuba was being.

"But you're the nice Kaiba!" Jonouchi cried more emotionlly than he should have been. "How could you do it?"

"Your mom offered I have one." Mokuba sighed painfully. "And I just…couldn't refuse. They smelled so good. Please forgive me everyone."

Shizuka could hear Mai giggling behind the wall. The gang was trying to hold back their amusement. They came expecting drama and what they got was a show. Jonouchi felt especially stupid and embarrassed right now and the drink was amplifying it. Tears welled up in his eyes as his looked at his little sister.

"Sis I'm-"

"Cake!" Honda yelled, "They're cutting it!"

Shizuka blinked after Honda yelled and when her eyes opened Jonouchi had disappeared from the balcony. "Huh, well that was weird." Mokuba commented.

"You are ridiculous Mokuba!" She laughed. "But thank you." Mokuba just smiled and walked in. Shizuka was about to do the same, but her body began to tremble and a cold sweat came over her. 'No please not now.' she begged. She wobbled in from the balcony and sat on the nearest chair she could find. Searching through her bags with trembling hands she grabbed her medication box and a bottle of water. She drank her dosage down desperately as the gleeful tune of happy birthday rang in her ears. She felt like a total idiot, no wonder she was feeling worse as the day went by, she hadn't taken any meds till now. Luckily she began to feel a little better but she knew she wasn't well enough to stay at Jonouchi's tonight. Just as she was thinking this her brother and Mokuba came over with two plates of cake each in their hands. Shizuka was wondering who the fourth slice was, but mentally slapped herself for even asking herself that question. Jonouchi must've had a stomach of steel to keep eating while this plastered.

"Here you go Shizuka." Mokuba grinned while handing her a slice.

"Thank you." Shizuka said painting a forced smile on her face. After a few moments Anzu, Yugi, Honda and Otogi joined them. Honda and Otogi sneaking blushing glances at her when she wasn't looking. Well honestly she wasn't looking at anything but the plate of cake in her hands. She was desperately thinking of a way to get home without being a nuisance to anyone. It was still pretty obvious that everyone else wanted to stay and enjoy the festivities.

"Hey uh, you feelin ok sis?" Jonouchi muffled with cake in his mouth, "You've got the shakes." Shizuka was so lost in her own thought that she didn't notice her hands were rattling the plate. "Oh, I'm just a little tired Jonouchi."

"Do you want me to take ya home?"

"No it's ok, I'll be fine and a taxi home would be expensive." Shizuka said with a rattle with her voice. Also Jonouchi taking her home in this state would be a complete disaster.

"Nah it's grand I'll call cab." Jonouchi reached for his phone as his sis panicked, "Hey who switched off my phone?"

"Uh I did." Anzu answered a little tipsily. "You know Shizuka isn't meant to be here and if your mom called you while you're this drunk what do you think might've happened?"

Shizuka let out a small sigh of relief. 'Nice save Anzu.' she thought to herself.

"Hey I'm not drunk!"

"Sweetie, you're so drunk, that you stood in the toilet and tried to flush yourself into the Ministry of Magic earlier." Mai laughed as she wrapped her arms around Jonouchi's neck lightly from behind. Shizuka just facepalmed and Anzu scrunched up her face in disgust. The boys on the other hand were practically bent over laughing. "It's true." Hayami giggled. Who had appeared with Mai. "We had to wash him up and get him a new pair pants."

"It got even better when it didn't work and he started yelling Diagon Ally at the toilet." Otogi roared in laughter.

"I dun remember any ov dis." Jonouchi pouted.

"I'm really sorry if we inconvenienced you guys." Shizuka said still shaking.

"No it's fine." Hayami answered. "One of us always gets into hijinks after a few drinks. If it not Jonouchi, its me or Honda or Mai, little miss Anzu is the worst offender for it." She smirked at a now scowling Anzu, then looked at Shizuka "Hey are you ok? You're looking a bit pale."

"I was about to take her home." Mokuba said which caused everyone to turn heads.

"N-no it's ok." Shizuka stammered. "You don't have to go out of your way like that."

"I'm not." Mokuba smiled. " Your house is on the way home for me and I was leaving soon anyway."

"Well that's settled." Mai declared. "Here Shizuka give me your hand." The blonde beauty took out the delicate purple ribbon Shizuka used to tie her present with and wrapped it around Shizuka's wrist. As drunk as Mai was at this moment her fingers were amazingly nimble and swift to tie it into a perfect bow. "It's not much for now, but think of it as as a keepsake." Shizuka smiled, as she steadied herself up and walked over and hugged the older woman. "Thank you Mai, it means alot to me." Mokuba and Shizuka said their goodbyes to the group. They all told Shizuka to call them, though Mai chimed in in jest, just not tomorrow. When they got down to the lobby Shizuka texted her mother to tell her that she was coming home. Their chauffeur was already in the lobby and escorted them out to a black car at the entrance. Shizuka couldn't get over how comfortable the leather seats were and soon enough she nodded off.

Shizuka woke up to the feeling of someone lightly shaking her. "Hey you're home." Mokuba whispered softly. Shizuka just nodded, still half asleep and slowly took her seatbelt off. "Um I was wondering," Mokuba asked. "Can I hang out at your house tomorrow?"

"Mm better ask mom first." she mumbled not really taking in what he said. Mokuba hoped out of the car after she said that, ran to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door swung open immediately and was gripped into a tight embrace with a middle aged woman in her nightwear.

"Oh my God Shizuka," Nori cried, "I was worried sick. Are you feeling ok? How did you get home? Why didn't you answer my phone after you texted me?" Nori pulled back expecting to see the face of her daughter, but let out a horrified gasp when she saw the face of one of her bosses. "Mr Kaiba, please forgive my inappropriate behaviour. I had not seen who was at the door." Nori looked behind Mokuba too see her daughter a good few feet behind him looking quite amused. Nanny on the otherhand was cackling her ass off.

Shizuka was drudgingly waking behind still half asleep, forgetting that Mokuba ran off ahead of her. She saw the door and after what followed, well if she was wasn't awake before she certainly was now. It was really funny to her but she tried not to laugh, eventhough Nanny's cackling was proving that feat difficult. By the time she made it to them. Mokuba explained that he was at Jonouchi's with their friends and Shizuka was feeling under the weather so he took her home. Of course he asked could he visit tomorrow and her mother was more than happy to oblige, probably as an apology for mistaking him for her daughter. After all was said and done Mokuba left. Her mother wanted to ask and tell her a few things, but Shizuka begged it wait til tomorrow. So her mother left for bed a bit disappointed, along with her grand mother who followed behind.

Now alone, Shizuka walked over the small family shine. Michi slept near it peacefully while an old minstrel harp stood up right beside it. Shizuka knelt before it and gave a small prayer. After her prayer was done she just sat there for a few moment gazing at a photograph of a woman.

"Hello Auntie, I know it's late, but I think you are right. I'm not alone. Remember when I was telling you about Jonouchi's friends a few years back. Well I think they see me as a friend too and not just his sister. They're so smart and funny and kind and weird and crazy, but I feel at home with them. I just wished you would've met them." Her voice cracked a little trying to hold in her tears, "You would've loved them. I know you told me me not to cry, that you will still be with me, but I miss you so much…but I will be strong, even if I fall every now and then. I want to talk more but I better go to bed, so I'll talk to you soon. Love you always."

Shizuka's words were not fallen on deaf ears. Her grandmother was hiding at the top of the stairs listening in on the conversation with her recently deceased daughter. A forlorn look was etched on her face. "My Chiyoko and Shizuka" she whispered sadly to herself as she walked to her room.


End file.
